Talent Show
Talent Show JALR Jon sat in the empty auditorium, flipping through lyric sheets, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect when he went up on stage. Rather than his usual dance, acrobatics, or gymnastics routine, he decided to sing. Jon knew that many other kids were going to be doing the same thing, but somehow, he knew his was going to be the most memorable, at least, to one very special girl. "Speaking of special girls," he whispered, "Hey, Liz!" A girl with dark hair, blue eyes, and a green beanie cap had entered the empty room, she too, was reading lyrics. She looked like a normal girl, but Jon knew that underneath all of her looks, she was a bright, pink, Invader. She was different from all the other girls, maybe that was why Jon liked her so much. "Oh! Hi, Jon, what are you doing here so early?" The boy in red shrugged, he wasn't really sure why he was here early. Liz had a look of disbelief in her eyes. Jon broke, "Alright, alright, I made some modifications to the microphone on stage." Liz smirked, she liked where this was going, "Such as?" "Oh, nothing much, just this." Jon reached into his jacket pocket, and Liz grew eager, Jon always kept a wide variety of things in his pockets, so whenever he reached in, you never knew what would come out. This time, Jon grabbed a small controller, and began to push the levers like he was playing a game. The MIC moved whatever dierection Jon moved the lever on the controller. Liz nodded, "Remote control microphone stand, very clever." Jon smiled, and bowed exaggeratedly, "Why thank you, I do what I can." Liz chuckled, and said, "Good luck with your act." Jon stood upright, and said, "Thanks, you too." Liz nodded, "Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Jon shook his head, "No you won't, I think you'll do awesome." Liz smiled, "Do you really think so?" Jon nodded, "I can't guarantee anything, but I think you'll do just fine." Liz then grew curious, "What are you doing this year?" Jon smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough," before stalking off, and Dissapearing into the shadows. Liz laughed, Jon always knew how to make things a mystery. ********* The auditorium was full, and all the kids were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for the performance to begin. Jon, Liz, and all the others who were participating in the show were all seated within the first three rows of students. When the lights dimmed, most of the children quieted, except one green boy, who was screaming. "AAAAHHH! The dark! It will steal my soul!" Zim kept shrieking, until a low hiss, and a growl were heard in his direction, then, he too, was sielenced. Liz rolled her eyes, "Idiot," she muttered. A teacher with blonde hair, rectangular glasses, and a bright orange sweater vest walked on stage, he wore a broad grin. Jon slapped himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand, and groaned. It was Gaz's teacher, Mr. Elliot. "Good afternoon students! I hope you all have been having a super-duper, ultra-terrific, fun-tastic day!" He said, happily. Jon groaned once more, his pep was extremely annoying. Liz leaned over to him, and whispered, "Is he always this chipper?" Jon slowly nodded, "Sadly, yes." "Well, I sure hope you did, and if not, this event is going to make it so! Isn't that great?" "No," Jon muttered. "I'm starting to wish that Ms. Bitters had been selected to host this," Liz whispered. "So, without further adieu, let us begin, the Skool Talent Show!" He let out a cheer, along with the other students, and practically skipped off the stage, as the red curtain rose, and a child walked on stage. ******** To Jon, this was a very tedious performance, children would, play instruments, sing, dance, twirl batons, do gymnastics, and all sorts of other things that Jon grew bored with, so he decided to have some fun. He nudged Liz, as he grabbed the remote control out of his jacket. "Time to make this interesting?" Liz asked, a devious smile playing at her lips. "Oh, yes." Mr. Elliot came back on, to announce the next act, that's when Jon decided to go. "Our next act is-" He was cut off by the MIC moving sharply to the left. With a confused look, he walk to the left and continued, "A very tal-" The MIC skidded to the right. Mr. Elliot began to walk over, to the stand, and before he could get another word out, the stand slid, swiftly backwards. The auditorium was bursting with laughter, especially from Jon and Liz. This time, Mr. Elliot went straight for the MIC. Jon leaned over, "Time to test out this," he said, gesturing to a bright red button. Pressing down, he activated it. The MIC flew off the stand and whacked the teacher in the forehead, he stood, dazed for a moment, and then blacked out. The room fell sielent, all except for the two in front, who's giggles were muffled by hands. A looming shadow appeared on the stage, and Ms. Bitters walked out of the blackness. "Liz," She growled before dissapearing into the shadows once more. ******** Liz stood backstage with Zay and Mia, they were going to be accompanying her in this act. Liz was shaking slightly, Saf would be watching her, what would he think if she didn't do well? Mia walked over to Liz, and said, "Don't be nervous, you've been practicing for an entire month, I think you'll do just great." "Listen to Mia," Zay said. "You're going to be incredible." Liz nodded slowly, and peered around the curtain, but was saddened by the sight. Saf's seat, was empty. Sighing, she walked onto the stage, she wasn't sure if she could do well, but she knew she couldn't back out now. A quiet tone played from the CD, and the spotlight fell on Liz. She opened her mouth, and began. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement," "I guess I've already won that," "No man is worth the aggrivation," A much louder and happier note played, and two more spotlights fell on Zay and Mia, who were posing the the shadows. "That's ancient history," "Been there, done that." Zay and Mia, began to sing, together. "Who do ya think you're kiddin'?" "He's the Earth and heavan to you" At that verse, the two pointed at Jon, who was watching intently. His eyes widened, along with Liz. "Try to keep it hidden," "Honey we can see right through ya," "You know you can't conceal it," "We know how you're feelin'," "Who you're thinkin' o-of!" They two still pointed at Jon. Liz began again. "''Ohhhh,"'' "No chance, no way," "I won't say it, no, no." She crossed her arms and shook her head. Zay and Mia sang once more. "You swoon, you sigh," "Why deny it, uh-oh?" "It's too, cliche'," Liz rolled her eyes. "I won't say I'm in love." Liz looked down, she looked sadder this time. "I though my heart had learned it's les-son," She glanced over at Saf's emty seat. "It feels so good when you start out," She looked up and clenched her fists. "My head is screaming," "Get a grip, girl!" Jon stared at her intently, his eyes lock with her's. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out," Mia and Zay spun around, and sang. "If you are denyin'" "Who you are and how you're feelin'," "Baby, we're not buyin'," "Hun, we saw you hit the ceilin'," Liz and Jon's eyes were still locked, she had no intention of singing about someone, but, the way she felt with Jon seemed to fit perfectly, and Mia and Zay must've known that. "Face it like a grown-up," "When you're gonna want it," "'Cuz you, Got, got, got it, ba-ad!" Liz pulled away from Jon's gaze. "No chance, no way," "I won't say it, no, no," Liz shook her head once more, but was thinking about Jon once again, she began to smile. "Give up! Give in," Mia sang out alone. "Check the queen, you're in love." Liz snapped out of it. "This scene, won't play," "I won't say I'm in love!" She pulled her beanie over her eyes and turned away from the crowd. "You're doin' flips," "Read our lips," "You're in love." The two spun her around, and pulled her hat off, so she faced the children once again. Snatching back her hat, she glared at the two. "You're way off base," "I won't say it," "She won't say it, no!" "Get off my case!" "I won't say it." Zay and Mia pushed Liz slightly, so she was standing at the edge of the stage, dierectly in front of Jon. "Girl don't be proud," "It's okay, you're in love." Liz glanced around, but her eyes fell on Jon, who was still watching, and smiling, not a devious smile, but a happy smile. Liz felt herself smiling too. "At least out loud," She sat down on the edge, still staring at Jon. "I won't say I'm in," "Loooooovvvee." Zay and Mia sang their final note, before letting out a sigh of happiness. The crowd erupted with cheers and appluase. Jon and Liz were still staring at one another, until Liz snapped out it, and stepped off the stage. Jon gave her a high-five. "Nice job, I knew you'd do awesome." Liz nodded. "Thanks." The two turned away from each other, both of them, blushing ******** Mr. Simons, Jon's teacher, walked onto the stage. "Due to his recent head injury, Mr. Elliot can no longer host our lovely talent show tonight, so, I will be filling in for him, up next, was have Jonathan A. Tyler." Jon groaned, he just had ''to use his full name, didn't he? But, he stood up and walked backstage, anyway. Once out of sight, Jon pulled on a headset, and took off his bright, red jacket, and proceeded to put on a black one. He tucked his skull pendant into his shirt so no one could see it. He pulled off his boots, and rolled up his pantlegs so his socks could be seen. He pulled on a pair of black flats. He then rached into the pocket of the jacket he was currently wearing, and grabbed a black and grey fedora, which he pulled on over his brown, spiky hair and the headset. Finally, to top it all off, he grabbed a single, white, sequined glove, and pulled it on over his left hand. He peeked around the corner of the stage. "Liz!" He whispered. "Hey, Liz! Come here!" She looked up and saw him gesturing her to come over. She glanced around, stood up, and quickly ran backstage. "What is it, Jon?" "Here," He said handing her a black dress and high heels to match. "Put these on." "What? Why," She asked, taking the clothing. "You're going to help me perform, tonight," He said, "Now, here's what you've got to do." ******** The lights dimmed in the auditorium, and the children fell sielent once again. The music began to play, the roar a a lion could be heard, and then several hits of the drum. The spotlight fell on the corner of the stage, and Jon slid into the light. The crowd erupted in cheers as Jon moonwalked over to the microphone. Liz stepped into a spotlight of her own, she had on the short, black dress Jon had given her, and the heels as well, but she had added a pair of grey tights, and some bangle bracelets. Jon tilted his fedora upwards, as if getting a better look at her. '"Ooo! Go on, Girl!"' Liz rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Jon turned to Liz, and began to sing. '"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on,"' '"You give me fever like I've nev-er, ev-er known!"' Jon approached her doing some of Michael Jackson's signature moves all the while. Liz stepped around him and began to walk away. Jon looked the crowd, some of the kids where gesturing towards her, as if to say "Go on! Get her!" Jon glanced at her, smirked, and followed her to the other end of the stage, causing more cheers to come forth. '"You're just a product of love-li-ness,"' '"I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress!"' Liz turned away from him with an uncaring expression. He spun her around, grabbed her hands, and began to dance with her. '"I feel your fever from miles a-round,"' '"I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town!"' Jon spun her, and lowered her into a "dip" position. '"Just kiss me, baby, and tell me twice,"' Liz looked sickened. She stood herself up and pushed him away. '"That you're the one, for me, the way you make me feel!"' Liz turned to Jon and watched him dance in front of her. '"You really turn me on!"' '"You knock me off of my feet!"' '"My lonely days are gone!"' Liz smiled, she looked like she was slightly enjoying herself. Jon winked at her, and she turned away, but you could still see her smirking slightly. '"I like this feelin' you're, giv-in' me,"' Jon placed his hands on her shoulders, and Liz pushed him again. '"Just hold me, baby and I'm an ecs-ta-cy!"' '"Oh, I'll be workin from nine, to five,"' '"To buy you things that will keep you by my side!"' Jon slid back over to her, he wasn't going to give up. '"I've never felt so, in love be-fore,"' '"Just promise, baby you'll love me, for-ev-er, more!"' Liz leaned back against the wall, and gestured him closer, a devious glint in her eye. Jon did as he was commanded, and approached her, but still, she wanted him closer. Finally, Jon got the picture, he leaned in towards her, and just when he was close enough, Liz snatched the hat off his head and pressed it over his face. The auditorium filled with laughter. He stumbled backwards a few paces, and took the hat off his face. Liz walked away from Jon, who was still fixing his fedora. '"I swear I'm keepin' you, sat-is-fied,"' '"'Cuz you're the one for me, the way you make me feel!"' '"You really turn me on!"' '"You knock me off of my feet, now, baby!"' '"My lonely days are gone!"' The lyrics had stopped, but the music was still playing, Jon took this opportunity to keep chasing Liz. Liz was being worn down, you could tell, because she was so much happier than she was before. She still acted uninterested, but she was smiling the entire time. Jon looked as if he was enjoying himself as well. The lyrics came once again. '"I've never felt so in love be-fore!"' '"Promise, baby, you'll love me for-ev-er more!"' '"I swear I'm keepin' you, sat-is-fied,"' '"'Cuz you're the one for me, the way you make me feel!"' '"You really turn me on!"' '"You knock me off of my feet, now, baby!"' '"My lonely days are gone!"' '"The way you make me fe-el!"' Jon finally managed to catch Liz, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close. '"You really turn me on!"' '"You knock me off of my feet, now baby!"' '"My lonely days, are gone!"' Liz, rather than pulling away, this time chose to stay with Jon. She danced with him through the rest of the song smiling and laughing the whole time. '"Ain't nobody's buisness,"' '"Ain't nobody's buisness,"' '"Ain't nobody's buisness,"' '"Ain't no-bod-y's buis-ness, but mine and my baby's!"' Jon took Liz by the hand and spun her. '"Give it to me!"' '"Give me some time!"' '"Come one, be my girl!"' Jon took her other hand, and moved her closer. '"I want to be with mine!"' '"Ain't nobody's buisness,"' '"Ain't no-bod-y's buis-ness but mine, and my baby's!"' It was just music once again, and Liz said. "This is so awesome!" Jon nodded, this was one of the most fun things he had ever done with Liz. '"The way you make me feel,"' '"You really turn me on,"' '"You knock me off of my feet,"' '"My lonely days are gone."' '"Give it to me!"' '"Give me some time!"' '"Come on be my girl!"' '"I wanna be with mine!"' '"Ain't nobody's buisness,"' '"Ain't no-bod-y's buis-ness but mine and my baby!"''' As the music faded, Liz leaned over and gave Jon a kiss on the cheek. The crowd exploded with cheers because of what she had done, this applause was louder than all of the other ones combined, the two took a bow, but stayed onstage, because the host was calling up all of the talen show participents. "Wasn't that incredible?" Mr. Simons asked. "So, you've cast your vote, and now we shall see who the winner of this year's talent show!" Ms. Bitters came forth from the shadows, and handed the other teacher a white envelope. "Ah, here are the results now, and the winner is...." Liz and Jon grabbed each other's hand and hoped. "The singing, dancing duo, Jon and Liz!" "YES!" They shouted giving each other a high five. They collected the trophy and walked offstage. "You were great up there Jon," Liz said. "Not as awesome as you were, you were all like, 'Get away from me I do not want to speak with you," Jon snapped in a "Z" formation while speaking. Liz laughed, he was so weird, but she liked him anyway. Jon didn't think this day could possibly get any better, he had an awesome time with Liz, they had won the talent show, Liz had kissed him, how could this day get any better? Just then, Zim walked down the hall. Liz and Jon glanced at each other, and mischevious grins spread across their faces. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:JALR Category:Invader Gia